


Payback

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Explicit Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, fucking your crushs brother for practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mondo rode Daiya's bike, so Daiya rode Mondo's tutor.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> note that i have no idea about japanese naming conventions or honorifics and i didn't want to embarrass myself trying, hope its still readable

“Mondo you little SHIT!” Daiya chased his brother through the halls of their shitty two floor house. 

“For fucks sake Dai, it was an accident!” Mondo dodged as his brother tried to grab his arm.

“I know it was an accident! You crashed my fucking bike!” Daiya grabbed the collar of Mondo's large coat and pulled him back, narrowly dodging an elbow to the stomach. The Oowada brothers were rarely physically violent with each other, but this was a rare occasion. Mondo had taken Daiya’s favorite (and most expensive) motorcycle out without his permission and ended up wrapping it around a tree. Daiya was upset at both the loss of his motorcycle and his younger brothers near death experience.

“You get back here!” Daiya yelled as Mondo escaped his hold. Free of its captive Daiya’s arm swung back and made hard contact with the wall behind him. “FUCK!”

Daiya held his sore arm as he watched Mondo run down the driveway and drive off on his own bike. 

“I’m going to get you back for this!” He shouted after him.

~

An hour or two later Daiya had mostly calmed down, but was still muttering plans of revenge to himself when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was his younger brother back to apologize he swung the door open. 

“I hope you're ready to- oh.” Instead of his brothers angry scowl Daiya met with eyes of a burning crimson. 

“Good afternoon Mister Oowada!” Mondo's tutor and friend Ishimaru chimed at him.

“I told you not to call me that, Daiya’s fine.” Daiya ruffled his hair. “Come on in.” 

Ishimaru followed him inside, chattering to himself as he went. Daiya mostly tuned it out, except for the occasional grunt or “yeah”. He wasn't paying much attention until Ishimaru leaned over to straighten his books on the living room table, and his attention was caught by Ishimaru’s uniform pants pulled tight over his ass. 

“Oh shit.” Daiya slapped his forehead. “Mondo isn’t here right now.”

Ishimaru’s impressive eyebrows furrowed. “Why? We’ve been meeting here at the same time for weeks.”

Daiya shrugged. “I dunno, he went out a couple hours ago and hasn’t been back. He must’ve forgot.” 

Ishimaru looked crestfallen before erupting in anger. “That idiot! He needs to pass the bio lab or else we both fail!” 

“Hey calm down little man.” Daiya put his hand on Ishimaru’s shoulder to steady him and Ishimaru’s eyes darted to his arm.

“Daiya you’re hurt!” Ishimaru’s attitude took a 180 as he began to inspect the darkening bruise on Daiya’s elbow. 

“Oh yeah, me and Mondo had a little fight earlier.” Daiya chuckled a bit. “That's probably why he hasn’t come back yet.”

“And he hit you? I can’t believe that!” Ishimaru’s eyes were actually tearing up.

“What? Oh no, I just slammed it on the doorframe while I was chasing him out.” Ishimaru looked even more confused at his explanation. 

“I can’t imagine you two fighting. Mondo thinks the world of you.” Ishimaru dropped his arm finally.

“Yeah, well the little fuck deserved it this time.” Daiya noticed Ishimaru cringe at the expletive. Adorable. “Shithead went and crashed my favorite bike round a fuckin’ tree.” 

Ishimaru stared at him with wide eyes for a split second.  
“He crashed into a TREE? When did this happen? Was he at least wearing the helmet I bought him? Is he okay?”

“Don’t worry little man he’s fine. Jumped off just in time to absolutely wreck my bike and impress some chicks.” That last part was both totally unnecessary and untrue, but Daiya felt he deserved it. 

“Moron.” Ishimaru wiped away some teartracks.

“Yeah you're tellin’ me.” Daiya brushed his knuckles acrosses Ishimaru’s cheek, drawing a confused look form the younger man. 

“You really like my brother, don’t you?” Daiya smiled coyly. 

Ishimaru reacted just as he expected. ‘“Of course I do. Mondo is my best friend, my kiyodai.”

“Yeah but you,-” Daiya leaned into closer to Ishimaru’s face. “-really, _really_ like Mondo.”

That got him the scarlet blush he was looking for. “I-I don’t-”

“Don’t lie to me little man.” Daiya cupped Ishimaru’s face his has large hand. “I can smell it on you a mile away.” Daiya’s thumb began to rub away what few tears remained on the younger mans face. 

“Y-yes. I do. Love him, I mean.” Ishimaru admitted quietly. 

Daiya was set aback. _Love?? Love???_

“Okay, how about I-” Daiya, defeated, was about to offer Ishimaru a lifeline by calling his brother back home but he was interrupted by Ishi’s sudden movement to hug him around the middle.

“Daiya would you. . . help me?” Ishimaru looked up at Daiya from his chest with a face red enough to match his eyes and Daiya was screwed. 

“Of course little man, what do you need?” 

“I want to improve myself for Mondo!” Ishimaru blurted out his secret with the confidence expected of the Ultimate Moral Compass. 

“Oh Ishi, you don’t gotta do that. Mondo likes you just the way you are.” Daiya patted him on the back. “You shouldn’t want to change yourself for anyone.”

“That’s not it! I’m clueless to sex and I can’t be a good boyfriend to Mondo without it!” Determination positively glowed from Ishimaru’s face. 

Daiya was stunned. “Ishi. . . you know you don't have to have sex if you don't want to.” 

“But I do want to! I just. . .want to be good enough for Mondo. . .just in case.” Ishimaru was bright red and he averted his eyes from Daiya’s hard purple ones. 

“I’m lost here, what do you want me to do?” Daiya had a feeling about where this was going, and not necessarily a bad one. 

“Well. . . you’re Mondo’s brother so. . I want you to teach me how to please him!”  
And boom. Daiya Jr was on board. 

“Ishi, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?” Daiya locked eyes with Ishimaru and held his gaze there. Ishimaru was to flushed to respond but nodded his head, holding his eyes steady. 

“Then alright. What exactly are you wanting help with?” _This isn’t happening._ Daiya thought. _I passed out chasing Mondo and now I’m dreaming about hooking up with my little brothers best friend._

“Can I give you a blowjob?” Ishimaru somehow said with a straight face. 

“Holy- well yeah but, let’s start of a little slower okay? How about we do a little kissing first?” Daiya had to grab Ishimaru’s hand before it found the bulge in his pants. 

“Okay.” Ishimaru replied. “But I’d like to, uh, suck you off. Mondo talks about those a lot.”  
_Mondo you lucky bastard._

“Just follow me now.” Daiya led them to the couch in the living room with Ishimaru following obediently behind him. “Let’s get comfortable first.” 

They settled side by side on the couch, Ishimaru sitting straight up and Daiya slouching back. Daiya could see the beginnings of a lecture on proper stature appearing on Ishimaru’s face so he took the cue to press their lips together. Ishimaru kissed back but tension was obvious in every muscle. 

“You gotta calm down Ishi, just enjoy it.” Daiya breathed out and Ishimaru began to relax his muscles. Daiya took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and he could feel Ishimaru moan into his mouth. Daiya bit down on his lower lip and Ishimaru gasped, letting Daiya slip his tongue into the younger mans mouth. 

Daiya expected Ishimaru to be a little freaked out at the sudden intrusion but Ishimaru just moaned deeper and let Daiya ravish his mouth. Daiya leaned so that Ishimaru was reclined on the couch with Daiya above him and Ishimaru instinctually wrapped his leg around the older man's waist, pulling their lower bodies together. Daiya could feel Ishimaru’s arousal as he frantically ground their crotches together. Ishimaru tore away from the kiss to catch his breath and Daiya took the opportunity to go for his neck. 

“Ah! N-no marks Daiya, please.” Ishimaru gasped out as Daiya bit down on the junction of his collarbone. Daiya smirked against the boys soft skin, ignoring his plea. _Just one._ He thought. _Proof I was here first._ When Daiya was sure his mark would be dark enough to stay for a few days at least he moved on to the rest of the boys neck. Ishimaru was panting below him and rolling his hips to try and gain any delicious friction. 

“You're so cute Ishi.” Daiya said in between kisses. “You’re doin’ great. Like a fuckin’ natural.” 

Ishimaru whines at the praise and the sound goes straight to Daiya’s cock. 

“Probably didn’t need any practice at all, you just wanted a chance with me before Mondo ties you down huh? Want some experience with both of us before you pick.” Ishimaru sputters out a disagreement but Daiya slips his tongue in Ishimaru’s mouth before he can argue. One of Daiya’s arms hooks around Ishimaru’s leg and pulls it over his shoulder, letting him rut in between Ishimaru’s legs with no resistance. 

Ishimaru froze at the sudden change in position and Daiya reluctantly pulled off. 

“What’s wrong Ishi? You wanna back out?” Daiya scooted to the other side of the couch and let Ishimaru collect himself. 

“N-no, not yet. I’m not- I would prefer not to do, uh, penetration with you. Not because I don’t trust you! I just. . . want to save myself. . .for Mondo.” Ishimaru was mumbling near the end but Daiya heard him loud and clear. 

Daiya couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Of course Ishi.” He said. 

“How is that funny?” Ishimaru tried to look serious but his flushed face and panting breaths drew away from the image.

“It’s not, just cute.” Daiya ribbed him again. “Wantin’ to save your virginity for Mondo but having no problem with sucking off his big brother.” 

Ishimaru looked away, at anything except Daiya’s face. “Can I. . .do that now?”

“Do what now?” Daiya teased him. “Communication is very important Ishi.”

Instead of answering his question Ishimaru moved himself off the couch and positioned himself between Daiyas legs, pushing his face into Daiya’s arousal.

Ignoring the spark of white hot heat shooting up his spine Daiya threaded his hands through Ishimaru’s jet black hair and pulled him back. 

“Not yet baby, I wanna hear you say it.” Daiya smirked down at Ishimaru’s desperate face, flushed a deep red and his eyes hazy and clouded.

“Please, can I suck you off Daiya?” Ishimaru breathed, making Daiya groan at his warm breath ghosting across his stomach.

“Fuck. Go ahead baby.” Daiya leaned back while Ishimaru went straight for the waistband of his pants. Underneath his gray sweats he was going commando and when Ishimaru pulled his waistband down his dick practically jumped out and slapped Ishimaru across the face.

“O-oh. . .” Ishimaru breathed out and Daiya jerked his hips. A deep part of him felt a little sorry for Ishimaru, he knew he wasn’t exactly average and for a first timer it would be quite a challenge. Mostly he felt turned on. “You’re very well-endowed.”

“Genetics.” Daiya tossed him a wink and Ishimaru looked away in embarrassment, thinking of what that implies for Mondo’s size. 

Shaking those thoughts away Ishimaru focused on the task at hand. He was unable to overcome the urge to place a kiss on the leaking tip of Daiya’s cock and took the head into his mouth. Daiya moaned loudly and grabbed at Ishimaru’s hair again, giving it an experimental pull. Judging by how Ishimaru moaned and took more of his length into his mouth, Daiya took that as a positive. 

Daiya kept expecting Ishimaru to pull off around the halfway point but he could only look down in amazement as Ishimaru kept going, all the way until his nose was buried in Daiya’s pubic hair. 

“Fucking hell Ishi, who taught who how to do that?” Daiya tried to keep himself from humping into Ishi’s mouth because that would certainly make the younger man gag. 

Ishimaru pulled himself off with a wet noise and smiled. “Practice! Chihiro advised that I first try out vegetables such as cucumbers in order to-”

Daiya cut him off by pulling his hair and forcing Ishimaru’s mouth back on his cock. “Well don’t fucking stop, whatever it is.”

Ishimaru hummed in annoyance but continued working Daiya’s cock. The tips he had read online seemed to be working, he paid special attention to the sensitive underside and one of his hands crept up to massage Daiya’s low-hanging sack. At Daiya’s answering moan and the throb Ishimaru felt in his mouth he perked up.

“Oh! Are these sensitive?” Ishimaru switched his hands and his mouth and started to jerk Daiya off while taking one of his heavy balls into his mouth.

“Ishi if you keep that up I’m not going to last much longer.” Daiya warned and Ishimaru switched back to taking Daiya’s cock deep into his throat. 

Try as he might, Daiya was near his end. “Ishi, Ishi I’m about to cum.” He tugged on Ishimaru’s hair to pull him off but Ishimaru stubbornly stayed put. “Baby I’m serious.”

Much to his relief Ishimaru pulled off, spit sliding down his chin and tears gathering in corners of his eyes. “Cum in my mouth.” He panted out before diving right back on.

“Fucking hell.” Daiya breathed out, making sure he pulled back just enough to not choke Ishimaru with his cum. “Ready baby?” 

Ishimaru hummed his approval and Daiya wasted no time in fucking into Ishimaru’s mouth, hard enough to draw tears from his eyes. 

“So-fucking-hot.” Daiya groaned as he watched Ishimaru’s arm move back and forth, obviously pleasuring himself while Daiya fucked him. “Gonna cum down your throat baby, gonna be inside you while Mondo takes his turn.” Images of Ishimaru being the family cumdump flashed through his head and Daiya finally came, flooding the inside of Ishimaru’s mouth. In his mind Ishimaru’s answering moan as he came all over himself was an agreement to his fantasy. Ever the gentleman, Daiya looked around for a trash can or tissue for Ishimaru to spit out into but turned back wide-eyed at the sound of Ishimaru swallowing his load down.

“So. “ Ishimaru looked up at him. “How did I do?” 

“Honestly? Best I’ve ever had.” Daiya leaned back, fully intent on basking in the afterglow. His basking was interrupted before it even started by the ringing of his phone on the coffee table. “Son of a-” Daiya flipped it over to reveal the name of his caller. 

“Shit, that’s Mondo. You better get outta here baby.” Daiya used the pet name without even thinking as Ishimaru jumped up and started straightening himself out. 

“Hey little bro.” Daiya answered, holding back a laugh as Ishimaru scrambled to get his books and notes in order. “Ready to come back home?”

“Maybe.” Mondo’s rough voice came through the phone and Daiya felt a remnant of arousal burn in his stomach at the thought that _Mondo has no idea what just happened_. “Are you gonna chase me out again?”

“Of course not bro, I’m as cool as a cucumber now. Water under the bridge.” Daiya motioned for Ishimaru to come a bit closer to him and when he did Daiya grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss while Mondo answered. 

“Whatever. Hey, Ishimaru should be coming around soon so don’t creep him out and tell him I'll be right over.”

Daiya grinned wolfishly and let Ishimaru’s collar free. “Oh you mean your cute friend? He came by a while ago.” He winked and waved goodbye as Ishimaru fled out the door. “Don’t worry, I took care of him.”

~

A few days later Chihiro Fujisaki looked over suspiciously at his friend. Ishimaru had came over a few hours ago to work on their joint extra credit report for their english course. Chihiro noticed immediately that Ishimaru was happier than normal and could only think of one reason why that would be. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?” Chihiro said, drawing Ishimaru’s attention from their diagram. Ishimaru, who excels at everything except lying, looked at her. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do.” Chihiro put his book aside. “Does it have anything to do with Mondo?” 

Ishimaru turned a deep red. “Well. . . kind of.” He replied.

“Tell me what happened or I’ll spell every word wrong on my half of the report.”

“Chihiro!” Ishimaru gasped. “That’s just needlessly rude. But, alright. . .”

~

It was a typical night in the Oowada household. After a half-homemade dinner the two brothers reclined on their living room couch to argue over what to watch on the TV. Daiya currently had the remote held high above Mondo’s head but the sudden ringing of his cell phone distracted him enough for Mondo to hit him in the gut and take the remote for himself.

“Alright goober, you win for today.” Daiya turned to look at his phone. Chihiros caller ID showed on the screen so Daiya put the phone on speaker before answering it. 

“Hey Chihiro what’s up? Beware, you’re-”

“DAIYA OOWADA WHY AM I HEARING RIGHT NOW THAT YOU FUCKED TAKA?”

Daiya saw his life flash before his eyes. Beside him Mondo was staring at the phone in his hand with an unreadable expression on his face. 

As if to make matters worse, Ishimaru spoke up next.  
“For goodness sake Chihiro we didn’t have sex! I just gave him a blowjob!”

“You’re on speaker.” Daiya finished. The call immediately stopped, leaving Daiya surrounded by an oppressive silence that even the TV could cut through.

_Crush._ Oh and there was the sound of the remote breaking in Mondo’s fist. Daiya chanced a look at his brother. 

“Next time don’t ride my fucking bike.”

**Author's Note:**

> and thats how daiya actuallly died


End file.
